Taal
Taal is a second Generation Noble Titan of whom is a minor god of War underneath his father Ares a position that he held until he faked his death during the First Middenland-Trolloc War. During the imprisonment of khairne it was Taal that came to fall in love with the heavily warped mind of Khairne and they have several children together. Taal was a member of The German Pantheon, where he held the role of God of Nature, the Lord of Beasts, Mountains and Forests, and he held that position until the Fall of the German Pantheon led to the German Pantheon's destruction. Taal would be corrupted by Tzeenech during the rise of the Chaos Gods but his brother Ulric was able to move quickly following this and was able to isolate Taal and together he was able to work out a way for Taal to overcome the rage that had become the primary emotional corruption that he suffered. Following Jupiters death Khorne would become quite boisterous in his discussion of murdering Jupiter, and while this was something that angered many of the Titans it would be her two sons Ulric, and Taal that would become enraged by the death of Jupiter and under the leadership of Ulric they would begin a plan to target Khairne for revenge against Khorne. Ulric, and Taal against the wishes of Zeus who forbade any action following the death of Jupiter would enact their plan when they entered the Trolloc Empire in secret and would capture Khairne bringing her back to their holdings in central Germania where they hid there trails to such an extent that no one discovered their involvement and it was in this position that they imprisoned Khairne with Taal becoming her personal jailer. Taal and Ulric would be building their power base in central Germania when the arrival of a daughter of Odin in the form of Tamfana led to an alliance and the start of what would become the German Pantheon and together the three would expand the Kingdom of Middenland. Bharne and Kharne would be sent to the Earth by Khorne in order to gain vengeance for the capture of Khairne by Ulric and in this way they spend years gathering the Trolloc of central germania into a mighty army to lead against the forces of Ulric who controls the Empire of Middenland.The Trolloc armies of Bharne, and Kharne attack the capital of Ulric's empire in the form of Middenland and manage to release their mother Khairne but Kharne is killed during the fighting, and while the Trolloc are devastated a shocking moment happens when the son of Ulric in the form of Elric turns on his father and kills him. Elric is forced to flee for his life with the Trolloc as Daena takes control, but despite the crushing victory they had at the Battle of Middenland the Trollocs are able to retreat in good order to the fortress of The Argent Burrow. Ulric's brother Taal leads a massive army from his empire of Slovakia into Middenland and at the Battle of the Argent Burrow kills Bharne and recaptures Khairne before she can withdraw into the Fade, and following this the Trolloc are shattered retreating into the Drakwald Forest. History Birth of Ares Ares was created by the Old Ones for the purpose of creating a leader that would control and martial the forces of the Titans. His main purpose was to lead the armies of the Titans against any force that might need to be destroyed, or in the worse condition if one of the Titans was required to be destroyed. For centuries he trained his personal army in Olympas and prepared for the brief moments where the forces of the Titans were neccessary. His Twi'Lek were fearsome warriors, and he made sure that they were as well equipped and trained as poosible even as many saw no need for such preperations he and his Twi'Lek went on missions training in the defence of the capital of Olympas. During this peaceful time he was very close to his brother Nurgle as well as the Chaos God of Fighting in Khorne. These three gods were constantly attempting to outdue eachother when it came to their given skills, but they were constantly at even odds due to their restraints. First Middenland-Trolloc War Bharne and Kharne would be sent to the Earth by Khorne in order to gain vengeance for the capture of Khairne by Ulric and in this way they spend years gathering the Trolloc of central germania into a mighty army to lead against the forces of Ulric who controls the Empire of Middenland. Battle of Middenland The Trolloc armies of Bharne, and Kharne attack the capital of Ulric's empire in the form of Middenland and manage to release their mother Khairne but Kharne is killed during the fighting, and while the Trolloc are devestated a shocking moment happens when the son of Ulric in the form of Elric turns on his father and kills him. Elric is forced to flee for his life with the Trolloc as Daena takes control, but despite the crushing victory they had at the Battle of Middenland the Trollocs are able to retreat in good order to the fortress of The Argent Burrow. Battle of Argent Burrow Ulric's brother Taal leads a massive army from his empire of Slovakia into Middenland and at the Battle of the Argent Burrow kills Bharne and recaptures Khairne before she can withdraw into the Fade, and following this the Trolloc are shattered retreating into the Drakwald Forest. 'Family Members' Faal.jpg|Faal - Son|link=Faal Ulric - New.jpg|Ulric - Brother|link=Ulric Nurgle1.jpg|Nurgle - Uncle|link=Nurgle Shangdu Cover.jpg|Shangdu - Half Brother|link=Shangdu Phobus.jpg|Phobus - Half Brother|link=Phobus Yen Fang Cover.jpg|Yen Fang - Nephew|link=Yen Fang 'Relationships' Ulric - New.jpg|Ulric - Friend|link=Ulric Wodanz.jpg|Wodanz - Enemy|link=Wodanz Elric.jpg|Elric - Enemy|link=Elric Category:People of Slovakia Category:People Category:Knight of Taal Category:Desciple of Taal Category:Titan Category:Noble Titan Category:Utogen